The Long Road Ahead
by Rienne91
Summary: There were six words that rang throughout her thoughts, six words that couldn't have been more wrong from the moment they had left Auggie's lips.


Authour's note – Ever since watching the finale I had an itch to write an interpretation of Annie's reaction to Auggie leaving for Africa when she was about to tell him all. I hope it's enjoyable and that it doesn't seem like just a recap of the finale scenes. It's my first time writing fanfiction in a long time so all comments are appreciated!

Rienne

* * *

><p>The Long Road Ahead<p>

As Annie drove home in her new '67 Corvette she couldn't help but feel at a loss. She had gone over to visit Auggie with the intention of professing her new found feelings but instead of gaining a lover she had gained two things – a heavy heart and a beautiful new car to carry it.

Although she was more than thankful for his gift, she felt that she maybe would have appreciated a small plant – to replace the ficus tree he had inadvertently let wither in his care- more than this grand gesture.

A plant would have meant that he would still be here, it would have meant that she could have expressed her feelings rather than having to hide them. It would have meant that he wasn't going to leave her when she was feeling more vulnerable than ever.

She couldn't help but constantly replay the events after he had announced he was planning on visiting Africa. Planning on visiting the girl, who even though her intentions were pure, had left him to join The Peace Corps cutting the blossoming relationship short of what he felt it could been.

There were six words that rang throughout her thoughts, six words that couldn't have been more wrong from the moment they had left Auggie's lips.

"_I can literally hear you smiling,"_

Each time Annie found herself in disbelief at how wrong his statement was. How could Auggie's judgement be so off? Usually he could sense the slightest change in her expression, however small or insignificant it was. Whether it be her trying to suppress a grin when during a serious conversation he would make a facetious comment in an attempt to lighten the mood or the furrow of her brow when she was contemplating her next move whilst on mission – he would always call her out on it.

Not this time though.

She knew was on the verge of tears, still she found herself wishing him the best even though she could feel her heart breaking a fraction. Even though the pause between his announcement and her reply had been a few beats longer than a normal exchange between the two of them was, he hadn't noticed a thing. He already seemed to be thousands of miles away, a distant but hopeful look clouding over his chocolate brown eyes. He was for once oblivious to what was going on right in front of him- not because of his lack of ability to see but because all of his senses were already half way to Africa, running away with the notion of what the future could bring.

She recalled that she has taken a small but deep breath before walking over to her new ride and opening the door to climb into the drivers seat. It was then that that Auggie had made the mistake of thinking she was smiling which had knocked her for six. Still, had she stayed silent and glanced down at the keys a placed them in the ignition, glad that her hands were free of the rejection that the cold, metallic objects represented. She turned on the ignition causing the engine to roar to life.

Before she left Auggie had made his way round to her doorside, encouraging her to put the gift to best use with the words, "Give her all you've got Walker, she can take it," which brought a small smile to her face but as he walked across the car park the smile had faded as quickly as it first came.

Watching him walk away she felt him slipping away from her before she'd even had a chance to let him know of her realisation. Against her better judgement she knew she was falling for her best friend. Oh who was she trying to kid? She was in love with her best friend, who had unknowingly in that exact moment left her feeling completely and utterly lovelorn.

Being as lost in her thoughts as she was, Annie was surprised when she found herself driving along the long and straight road which was only 15 minutes away from her safe house. She was at least going to keep herself busy today with packing. She found herself smiling because she was greatful Danielle had come to the decision for her to move back in with Danielle and the girls. It meant that she still had something good to come out of the Stockholm mission, despite all the distress the mission had caused her due to her sister being put in life-threatening danger.

It also meant that Danielle would probably ask her if she had let Auggie know her true feelings. After all it was her sister that brought her to the realisation of her new feelings in the first place. It was an inevitable conversation as she has never managed to keep a secret from Danielle for too long.

Before she knew it she had pulled up to the safe house and after turning off the ignition she exited the car. Grabbing her door key she let herself inside, turning back to take another look at the car before she closed the door. Walking through the hallway she had a thought which she quietly spoke to herself:

"I'll give you one thing August Anderson, it's a good job that I'm moving back in with Danielle. A '67 Corvette is anything but inconspicuous parked outside this building!"

Picking up a box from the pile she smiled to herself bitter sweetly and glanced around not knowing where to start. She knew she had a long road ahead of her and upon Auggie's return things she knew would be different between them, even if he didn't quite realise it yet.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
